


Closet Space

by ghostanimal



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Friendship, Implied Romance, Trans Character, Trans Danny, Trans Danny Fenton, Trans Sam, just some good ol wholesome content my dudes, trans!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostanimal/pseuds/ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: Both recently out as trans and realizing that they're the same size, new friends Danny and Sam decide to do a clothing swap. Heavily implied Danny/Sam





	Closet Space

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Both recently out as trans and realizing that they're the same size, new friends Danny and Sam decide to do a clothing swap.
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Inspiration: danphanwritingprompts on tumblr
> 
> Pairings: heavily implied Danny/Sam
> 
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> Other Notes: I couldn't specifically fit it in here but Tucker's genderfluid in this because I said so

Clothes were everywhere, laid out and separated by category. Lots of black with only the smallest touches of color. It took hours to dig everything out of dressers and drawers and the closet that were deemed in need of getting rid of. He stood up from behind a mountain of skirts and dresses to stretch, and he stared in horror upon seeing his mom standing in the door frame of his room. She was staring at his organized chaos with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom! Sam will be here any minute! Go downstairs, please!" Danny practically begged. Maddie smiled.

"Oh, Danny, there's no need to be embarrassed, I gotta meet your little girlfriend sometime," she slightly teased. Danny made an angry noise.

"Mo-om! She's not my girlfriend!" he insisted, but he could feel his face betray him. He could feel his face become hot at the mere thought of the new and very pretty trans girl. "We're just doing a clothing swap!"

"Uh-huh," Maddie hummed. "Well, don't worry. I'll stay downstairs, I won't interrupt you two."

"Please don't interrupt us," Danny said quickly, his voice with a high pitched desperate plea. The doorbell rang, and Danny half-tripped over all of his old jeans rushing for his door. "That's her!"

He zoomed past her and practically flew down the stairs with a grin on his face. The teen had put on his best for today, an oversized black sweater that was still from the girls' department but masculine enough that he felt fine wearing it, but he was sporting his new blue jeans that he had gotten while shopping with Tucker. Danny had opted to wait out buying too many new clothes for now because of the expense. Especially knowing that he now had a friend in need of getting rid of a bunch of clothes that would fit him perfectly.

It felt like an absolute miracle to meet her. A pretty, smart, funny and sweet trans girl that was also his size, and who admitted that she had a ton of NASA and superhero t-shirts and comfortable blue jeans she no longer wanted because of dysphoria? What were the odds? His life was forever changed from the moment she had silently slipped into the Casper High LGBT club meeting. Danny and Tucker had only known her for maybe a month now, but she was already a best friend to the two of them.

Danny paused as he caught a glimpse of his appearance in the hallway mirror. Oh god, he was going to greet her looking like this? He backed up to the mirror, staring at himself. No, no, he couldn't let Sam see him like this!

He ran his hand through his home-cut hair, ruffling it and trying to style it with his fingers. Ugh, he really should have gelled his hair earlier like Jazz had suggested. He froze upon seeing his mom's amused form in the reflection. Danny could hear her soft giggles of amusement, and he could see his own face turn dark red. He shuffled along to the door.

Danny opened the door to reveal the girl in question and her mom. His heart went crazy as the teen smiled shyly, but warmly. Sam was in a loose pink off the shoulder top and white bell bottoms, with matching pink flats. Pierced ears with small golden hoops. Unlike him, Sam had told him that she wasn't able to wait for a new wardrobe. Or rather, she would have waited had she known that her overexcited mom, in tears excited over having the daughter she always wanted, was absolutely prepared to drag to every store in the mall. This resulted in a brightly colored wardrobe that she wasn't that deeply keen on.

"Hi," Sam greeted him. Danny grinned dumbly at her.

"Hey," he replied, trying to sound casual and cool. Sam's cheeks flushed a bit as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She gave a frown of frustration as it immediately fell back into her face. Her hair was still trying to grow out from her old hairstyle of being short and masculine. It resulted in a black headband and four black clips that were tucked into her hair, trying to keep it out of her face for the time being until it could be properly styled.

"Ugh. I wish my hair would grow faster," she complained. Her index finger twirled around a lock of it.

"I think it looks great!" Danny blurted out. Sam's smile grew, and she flushed more. Danny felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello! You must be Sam!" his mom's voice chirped. Danny felt his cheeks grow darker.

"Mo-om!" he whined in distress under his breath, lightly nudging her. "You said you'd stay downstairs!"

"I will," his mom assured him. She lightly patted his back. "Honey, why don't you and Sam go ahead and sort through what clothes she may want? Miss…?"

"I'm Pamela!" Sam's mother introduced herself to the Fenton adult. She clearly looked a bit unsure about all of this, but she smiled politely anyway. Maddie smiled.

"I'm Maddie," she replied.

Danny locked eyes with Sam, and he jerked his head towards upstairs. She nodded, and they eagerly rushed for Danny's room. He stepped off to the side, motioning for Sam to go inside first, and she nodded. She gasped upon seeing everything, and Danny felt brief panic.

"There's so much...black!"

Danny flinched, rubbing the back of his neck. He was almost embarrassed by how dark his wardrobe had been for the past several years.

"...Yeah. It's like, I dunno. It felt like it hid everything," he tried to explain. "It was the only way I could bear ever putting a skirt on."

"I love it!" Sam exclaimed.

She eagerly reached into a pile of black shirts, pulling out a black and red shirt. Danny saw her eyes practically sparkle as she held it up to herself, moving to stand in front of Danny's floor length mirror. He went to crawl onto his bed, the only truly clear space in his room to watch her.

Sam knelt over to pick up a pair of black jeans with another hand, pressing it against her hips as she seemed to picture how the outfit would look. She dropped the jeans, her hand hovering around the pile of bottom clothing. After a moment, she picked up a dark red skirt.

Danny watched her stare at it longingly in her hand before hesitantly holding it up in front of her. Her expression looked worried, and she bit her lip.

"I think a skirt suits you," Danny spoke up. Sam turned to beam at him.

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully. Danny nodded.

"Yeah! You have long legs, you'll look really pretty," he agreed.

He leaned over onto his stomach as he reached over the side towards a pile of skirts. He pushed the top half of the pile off before digging in. After a while, he produced a black skirt with a green plaid pattern to hand to her. Sam set the other skirt on the floor before accepting it, turning it over.

"This looks so cute," she confessed.

"If you think that looks cute, you should pair it with-uh, just lemme find it, one sec!"

Danny wiggled to shift to the other side of his bed. He stared at his piles of clothes, and he stuck his hand into a pile, pulling out a random shirt. Not it. He repeated this four times before the right top was produced. A black crop top with a purple circle in the front, and he held it out to Sam. She dropped the other shirt and took it.

Holding them up over each other, she looked excited over the two.

"Can...I try them on?" she asked.

"Of course! Bathroom's right there! First door on the left!"

Sam didn't hesitate. She immediately hopped over a pile to skip to the bathroom, the skirt and shirt in tow. He heard the bathroom door close.

Danny lazily rolled off his bed, his butt hitting the floor. He scooted towards a pile of socks, and he spent a few minutes looking before he found what he was looking for. A pair of light purple tights that'd match the shirt.

He heard the bathroom door open again, and Sam walk back into his room. He turned to see her, and she took his breath away. She stood a bit shyly in the door frame, fingering the hem of the skirt and looking still a bit unconfident in a skirt.

"Does it look weird?" she asked. Danny shook his head no.

"You look beautiful," he told her honestly. Sam turned dark red, but she beamed brighter than he had ever seen her before. "Skirts suit you so well." His fingers fidgeted with the tights in his hand before he remembered he had them. "Here!" The teen held it up, and Sam held out her hands to catch it. Danny tossed it to her.

"Turn around," she told him, and he kept his focus on all his accessories.

God, when did he even get so much? Well, he knew where. Years and years of convincing himself that if he just found a style he liked, a clothing company he preferred, anything that made him feel decent, that maybe for once he'd feel happy in an outfit. Have something in his closet that he looked forward to wearing, that he knew he could wear with confidence instead of hiding in layers of black.

"Okay, you can look!"

Danny turned to Sam, and he sighed almost dreamily. Unlike him, Sam...Sam was absolutely rocking the black look in a way that his past, oblivious self could only dream. She was shining with confidence and with a happiness to her that he envied. The outfit, as he expected, fit her perfectly. Everything should. They were the same size. But overall…she was easily the prettiest girl he knew.

"You look so amazing," he told her, and Sam's smile only grew more and more with every second.

She stepped forward at the full length mirror, looking into it. She tilted her head a bit, and she turned a bit to see how it truly fit her. Danny leaned into a pile of dresses, admiring her. He could tell that she was still working past a bit of low self confidence. He could see it in the brief pausing as she stopped to examine a perceived flaw.

"I think I have a pair of boots," he spoke up. Sam glanced over her shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow in interest. Danny took that as a sign, and he rolled and army crawled to his shoe pile.

The combat boots in question were immediately visible, and he picked them up. Sam stepped over to take the boots, sitting across from him to eagerly slip them on. The second they were on, Sam rolled onto her knees and got to her feet once more. She made an immediately step towards the mirror again, and she smiled at her reflection. The teen did a twirl.

"I already love your taste," she confessed. Danny grinned.

"You can have all of it," he told her. Sam glanced at the mountains of black around them with wide, excited eyes. "I don't really care for that much black anymore." He quickly clarified, "on myself! It looks...it looks just, like, really good on you."

Sam flushed, clasping her hands together.

"I'm gonna tell my mom, and show her," she said. Danny grinned, and he forced himself to his feet to follow her as she eagerly began to hop down the stairs.

Maddie and Pamela were in the living room, chatting idly. The second she saw her daughter, Pamela stared in horror at the color choices.

"Mom! Look what Danny had!" she chirped. Pamela said nothing, but she soon quickly collected herself.

"Oh, it's very...black." Pamela had struggled to even get that compliment out. She tilted her head off to the side. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a little more...pink or color to it?"

"Nope!" Sam proudly declared, spinning happily on one foot. "And look! This skirt is so comfortable!"

"You look very nice, Sam," Maddie told her.

"O-oh yes! Very lovely," Pamela quickly assured her.

Sam was absolutely glowing from all the praise. Pamela eyes scanned the outfit, studying.

"...Sweetie, just how much black is upstairs?" she questioned carefully.

"All of it!" Sam declared. "And Danny said I could have all of it if I wanted!" Pamela turned pale.


End file.
